Les autres Résistants
by WontBeBack
Summary: Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Grande-Bretagne. La guerre a repris. Les choses seraient plus simples si on savait contre qui. EN COURS
1. À l'heure de l'orage

**Merci à Emy et Lucette pour leurs bêtas éclairées. J'espère que cette fic saura te plaire, Norya, elle est pour toi.**

**Tous droits à J.K. Rowling.**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que l'on ne pouvait reprocher à Hermione Granger, c'était d'être une mauvaise mère. Elle s'était acquittée courageusement de son quota de nuits blanches aussi bien pour Rose que pour Hugo, elle avait serré les dents lorsque sa belle-mère s'était mise en tête de lui apprendre à élever un enfant et avait écouté ses conseils. Elle avait même avoué à Ron que oui, oui, ta mère avait raison, d'accord_. _Elle était venue à bout de la manie qu'avait Rose de dire « bleu » pour désigner le rouge et elle avait même réussi à se débarrasser toute seule du début de bégaiement de son fils lorsqu'il avait deux ans. Elle avait réussi à mener une carrière intéressante sans avoir à la sacrifier à ses enfants ni les moments avec eux. Hermione Granger ex-Weasley avait certes des défauts et pas des moindres, mais elle était une bonne mère.

S'il y avait cependant une chose qu'il lui faisait lever les yeux au ciel et qu'il fallait avouer, c'était que sa patience était mise à rude épreuve par la catastrophe ambulante qu'elle avait mise au monde. Hermione avait beau aimer Rose de cet amour sincère qu'éprouvent les mères sévères, elle ne se faisait aucune illusion : sa fille vivait pour casser, faire tomber et oublier des choses.

« Maman ? »

Ce soir-là, Hermione retint un immense soupir de découragement. Elle avait passé la journée dans Covent Garden avec sa mère et ses enfants, afin de trouver un cadeau pour sa tante. Ils y avaient déjeuné, puis Mrs. Granger les avait finalement gardés pour dîner. Assise dans le salon avec sa mère en train de regarder une énième paperasse qui avait suivi la mort de Mr Granger, Hermione se demanda comment sa fille de cinq ans avait encore pu briser quelque chose alors qu'elle était censée regarder les dessins animés avec son frère. Elle tourna la tête et ravala les mots de réprimande qu'elle préparait.

« Oui ma ch… Rose, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond devant l'air terrifié de sa fille.

— Viens voir à la télé, maman, viens », répondit-elle sans plus de précision.

Hermione attrapa la main de Rose et entra dans la chambre de sa mère. Hugo ouvrait de grands yeux ronds devant l'écran de télévision. Il s'adaptait plus vite que sa sœur au monde moldu mais ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Hermione lui enleva le pouce de la bouche qu'il s'entêtait à sucer et s'assit sur le lit maternel, tremblante.

Elle ne se rendit pas que compte que sa fille était allée alerter sa grand-mère. Sans un mot, serrant son fils de trois ans contre elle, Hermione regardait brûler le stade de Quidditch de Guildford, à la télévision moldue et à heure de grande audience. Les protections magiques censées sécuriser la finale de la ligue anglaise de Quidditch avaient disparu, réalisa-t-elle avec effroi. _Merlin, comment est-ce possible ?_

D'impressionnantes flammes ravageaient le stade et menaçaient dangereusement l'hélicoptère qui s'était enhardi à filmer la catastrophe. La bouche d'Hermione était aussi sèche que si ce feu avait ravagé sa gorge, sa poitrine et sa force. Elle était fébrile et désorientée. Depuis la fin de la guerre, rien d'aussi effrayant ne s'était jamais produit. Elle savait que les sorciers qui voyaient ces mêmes images se posaient toute une foule de questions naturelles. Cela prendrait des semaines pour effacer la mémoire des témoins moldus. Qui avait pu s'en prendre ainsi au stade et pourquoi ? Comment les protections magiques avaient-elles pu s'effondrer ?

Il n'y avait cependant qu'une seule question qu'Hermione se posait. Elle ne prit conscience de sa peur que lorsque sa mère la força à s'allonger et qu'elle constata que ses mains tremblaient.

« Hermione, il faut que tu t'allonges. Tu as toujours le numéro de téléphone des Weasley ?

— Ron n'est pas au match, Maman, parvint à balbutier Hermione.

— Je le sais mon trésor, je le sais. Mais il y aura bien un Weasley capable de nous dire si Marcus va bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui terrorisait Hermione. Le regard vissé à l'écran, elle se demandait si le corps de Marcus Flint serait retrouvé dans les décombres du stade ou si son compagnon avait réussi à transplaner à temps.


	2. Qu'est-ce que la chute ?

**Saluons Rödräv et Violety à la bêta. En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Pourquoi tombons-nous, Hermione ?_

Hermione s'éveilla d'un sursaut brutal. Son genou fléchi heurta la table et manqua d'entraîner sa tête. Le souffle lourd, elle passa la main devant ses paupières engourdies et sentit la douleur poindre immédiatement entre ses omoplates. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait pu s'assoupir dans le réduit faisant office de salle d'attente. Sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était quatre heures du matin.

Le Patronus envoyé à Ron et Harry n'avait trouvé qu'un bref retour. _Weasley en vie, la situation est catastrophique. Faisons signe dès que possible._

Hermione rongea son frein et reprit son attente.

_La peur saura te trouver._

« Hermione ! » appela une voix au bout du couloir.

Elle releva difficilement la tête, les yeux embrouillés par la somnolence. Elle n'eut cependant aucun mal à reconnaître la silhouette malingre qui se dirigeait vers elle. Ron avait l'air exténué, inquiet et mal nourri. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

« Où sont les enfants ? demanda Ron avant même qu'elle n'ait pu le saluer.

— Chez Bill et Fleur. Il est en train de leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

— Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, quel merdier… »

Hermione tenta un sourire compatissant vers son ancien mari. Il n'avait visiblement rien avalé depuis l'attentat et des cernes d'un mauve inquiétant soulignaient ses yeux. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de la regarder.

« C'est Harry qui m'a dit que tu étais là. Apparemment, Moran l'a nommé en urgence là-dessus.

— Je sais. Que va faire le Département des Sports ? »

Ron s'effondra sur la chaise à sa droite.

« J'en sais rien, personne ne te parle de ça quand tu deviens directeur. Je sais pas. On va s'occuper des joueurs, voir où est tout le monde, faire un communiqué, j'imagine. »

Ils se regardèrent un bref instant. Ron toussa puis passa finalement un bras autour d'Hermione.

« Comment il va ?

— Je ne sais pas non plus. Les Médicomages m'ont dit que ce n'était rien de grave et ils ont filé vers un autre patient. Fin de l'histoire », soupira Hermione.

À son grand soulagement, Ron ne répondit rien et resserra brièvement son étreinte. Ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre avant de se séparer tacitement. Hermione se leva, poussée par son ancien compagnon à rentrer chez elle. Il était quatorze heures lorsqu'elle put enfin s'endormir.

* * *

Le Ministère de la Magie britannique était une institution politique de premier plan dans le monde clandestin des opérations de sorcellerie. Créé en 1692, soit trois ans après la signature du Code International du Secret Magique, le Ministère de la Magie britannique avait été parmi les premiers à répondre aux pressions grandissantes des menaces, réelles ou fantasmées, des Moldus en Europe.

Les communautés magiques d'Angleterre, du Pays de Galles, d'Écosse et d'Irlande n'avaient pas connu les déchirements régionaux et fratricides de leurs compatriotes moldus. Ils purent mettre en œuvre, avec une célérité remarquable, les arrangements nécessaires à la vie secrète du millier de sorciers résidant alors dans les îles britanniques. Le nouveau Ministère de la Magie était encore représenté par un concile de quatre sorciers et sorcières de l'aristocratie. Theobald Yaxley, Cassiopée Chinball, John Malbourough et Marlene McDonald engagèrent des réformes douloureuses, mais nécessaires au respect des accords promettant l'invisibilisation complète de la population sorcière, et la tenue d'élections démocratiques pour l'année 1707. Les chantiers majoritaires de l'éducation, du contrôle des Créatures Magiques et de l'application des décrets plongèrent la communauté dans un immense désarroi.

Le décret 0001-MA, publié en 1693, obligea les familles composées d'au moins un parent et un enfant sorciers à requérir l'inscription de l'enfant dans un établissement magique européen ou à en assurer l'éducation quotidienne et rigoureuse. En 1695, une série de battues nationales furent menées de novembre jusqu'à février 1696 afin de capturer, rassembler et déplacer les Verts Gallois et Noirs des Hébrides vers la récente Réserve Dragonnière de Sighisoara, située en Roumanie.

Après la perte de près d'une cinquantaine d'agents du Ministère, au rang desquels se trouvait Marius Crane, Président du Mangenmagot, le Royaume-Uni se dota d'un Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Le Ministère professionnalisa ainsi les effectifs chargés de l'encadrement et des négociations avec les créatures semi-humaines ou dangereuses. Lors de la campagne _Contrôle et assignation géographique des Êtres à Caractères néfastes_ de 1699, Hippogriffes, centaures et géants n'emportèrent que douze agents malgré six mois d'intervention.

Le décret 0084-XP, passé avec force débats le 6 juin 1705, fut le dénouement d'un processus d'effacement plus que contesté. Le Ministère promulguait l'interdiction de la révélation du secret magique à tout Moldu, exception faite des parents au premier degré, époux et enfants compris. L'alinéa deux, inscrit sous la pression des groupes de défense des Moldus, autorisait l'usage de la magie dans le but de « _sauver, protéger la vie ou l'intégrité physique et personnelle de tout être humain et ce, en présence de quelque assemblée qu'il soit _». Cette victoire des Libéraux s'accompagna d'une clause d'intervention immédiate des Services des Oubliators en cas d'accident magique et d'apprentissage obligatoire du Sortilège de Confusion dans les écoles de magie.

Le scandale du décret 0084-XP résida dans l'interdiction pure et simple de la magie par les enfants de moins de dix-sept ans en dehors du contexte scolaire, empêchant d'un même mouvement la liberté de pratique magique et le travail infantile, encore très présent parmi les artisans et les familles les plus démunies. Afin d'en assurer le respect, le Service des Usages abusifs de la Magie instaura la Trace. Ce mécanisme fut conçu pour détecter l'usage de la magie par unenfant. Loin d'être choqués par une surveillance accrue des enfants, les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande furent cependant scandalisés de devoir se cacher encore davantage.

Le décret n'était qu'une invitation déguisée des autorités vers les familles sorcières à s'éloigner des Moldus, sous peine de sanction contre les enfants. Un débat enfla naturellement dans les Îles Britanniques, puis il se répandit comme une traînée de poudre lorsque le Premier Ministre français et le Président du conseil italien évoquèrent publiquement leurs intentions de s'inspirer de la mesure. Le Royaume-Uni fut le premier pays européen à appliquer un contrôle systématique et obligatoire sur les enfants, suivi de près par l'Allemagne, la Hongrie et la Russie.

Des protestations éclatèrent dans les pays opposés à cette réforme et, le 28 avril 1706, soit moins de huit mois avant l'objectif final, plus de six cents sorciers et sorcières, dont au moins deux cents Britanniques, pénètrent par effraction au Ministère de la Magie, alors situé à côté du pouvoir moldu dans le but de maintenir une collaboration étroite. En signe de protestation, les sorciers sortirent habillés selon leurs propres coutumes dans le quartier de Kensington. Les manifestants avaient l'intention de parader devant Kensington Palace, résidence officielle de la reine Anne, afin d'alerter les Moldus de leur existence.

L'intervention de la Brigade des Aurors et des Oubliators, que le Ministère avait prévue simple et efficace, tourna à la catastrophe et fit davantage de bruit qu'elle n'en étouffa. L'Auror en Chef Aidan Wilson et le Chef Oubliator Hector McGuire, peu habitués à de violentes échauffourées, firent preuve d'un zèle qui se solda par quatre-vingt-dix morts, le double de blessés, la destruction du hall du Ministère ainsi que d'une partie des bureaux, et le record du plus grand nombre de sortilèges de Confusion et d'Oubli infligés à la population moldue en une seule journée.

Les événements du 28 avril 1706 marquèrent un tournant majeur. Le Ministère de la Magie déménagea à Whitehall et promulgua le lendemain, en même temps que ses excuses aux familles des manifestants et des forces de l'ordre sur place, le décret 0094-VO. Il permettait une intervention rapide et inconditionnelle des agents du Ministère en cas de soulèvement populaire et « de présence avérée d'agents de l'étranger ». Il en fallut plus pour décourager les partisans de la levée du secret magique et de l'usage libéral de la sorcellerie.

Nombre de sorciers et sorcières se manifestèrent à travers tous le pays et firent publiquement la déclaration de leur condition et de leur refus de se cacher. Une faction séditieuse proposa même la prise de pouvoir du pays entier par la race supérieure des sorciers et la mise sous tutelle des Moldus. Le 5 mai 1706, alors que cinq sorciers et sorcières de premier plan s'apprêtaient à dévoiler à la face du monde que le Loch Ness était en réalité un Kelpy et qu'un simple sortilège de mise en place d'une bride suffisait à se débarrasser de la créature, le Ministère pénétra dans trente-huit foyers et exécuta sommairement les chefs de la contestation.

Les mesures sécuritaires de nationalisation de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, de l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, et l'invention habile de la figure d'un Cracmol criminel en série et désireux d'en finir les sorciers qu'il haïssait tant, permirent au gouvernement britannique de taire définitivement les objections au Secret Magique. Il afficha, en l'an de grâce 1707, les résultats tant attendus. L'élection d'Ulick Gamp, figure respectée et Président du Magenmagot depuis la mort de Marius Crane, marqua la fin des troubles du Secret Magique, et permit au pays d'apprécier la paix et la tranquillité durement gagnée face à la menace les non-magiques.

* * *

_Le Dispensary était un pub chic qu'Hermione avait trouvé au hasard d'une visite archéologique. Appelée en catastrophe par la société de construction moldue en charge de la rénovation de la station d'Aldgate East, Hermione avait dû se rendre sur place en toute urgence pour effacer la mémoire des ouvriers ayant mis à jour un site rempli d'objets magiques perdus pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, et mettre à l'abri ces précieux vestiges. L'intervention avait duré toute une demi-journée._

_Ses collègues du Bureau des Oubliators et elle étaient partis vers le sud, et avaient découvert le pub, sa population de traders et agents immobiliers en costume et jeans. Fort heureusement, la décoration était authentique et la carte des vins plus que méritante._

_2012 n'était décidément pas son année, songea-t-elle._

_« Hermione ? » appela au loin Harry._

_Hermione fit un petit signe de la main. Son meilleur ami se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté d'elle, l'air défait et la mine assombrie par le manque de sommeil. La culpabilité et le tourbillon sourd de tristesse qui la minaient ne se firent que plus amers._

_Harry ne voulait bien évidemment pas choisir entre ses deux meilleurs amis, ce que ni Ron ni elle n'auraient jamais eu la bêtise d'exiger. À en juger par son haleine de Gordon Finest Red, Harry avait déjà été voir la partie adverse._

_« J'ai pris une bouteille de vin et je la partage de bon cœur, souffla Hermione en poussant vers Harry une bouteille française._

— _Encore un vin hors de prix gâché pour un ignorant. _Nuits-Saint-Georges_, __2008, bande de salopards, vous êtes bien payés au Département de la Régulation, répliqua Harry en attrapant le verre face à lui avant de se servir._

— _Parle pour toi. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler mon salaire, si ça ne te dérange pas._

— _C'est compréhensible, vu que t'as juste trois boulots. »_

_Un regard, un silence._

_« J'imagine que tu n'es pas d'humeur pour mon petit laïus, » pointa Harry en évitant son regard._

_Les doigts d'Hermione s'enroulèrent dans sa serviette tandis qu'elle tentait de naviguer entre les différents écueils de l'incompréhension qui nouait son estomac. Harry posa sa main sur la sienne et en caressa tendrement le dos de ses doigts encore frais. Il portait sur elle un regard d'une douceur et d'une compréhension si respectueuses qu'il faillit raser les barricades d'Hermione._

_« Je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive, et tu sais que je t'aime. Ron va dormir à la maison ce soir pour te laisser ton espace, mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours la bienvenue. Ma porte est ouverte à toute occasion, y compris pour pleurer toutes les larmes de ton petit corps. »_

_Hermione rit et s'étouffa dans les pleurs qui s'écoulaient désormais. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle laissait tomber sa tête sur la poitrine de son meilleur ami et sanglotait tout à fait. Il lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes, lui chuchotait qu'il était là, qu'elle pouvait pleurer, tandis que sa main caressait ses cheveux._

_Ron l'avait quittée. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Ron l'avait regardée en face et lui avait dit ce qu'elle n'avait osé évoquer dans leurs conversations les plus intimes. Ron avait accepté qu'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis un an quand elle fuyait le constat. Le sexe ne remplacerait plus la tendresse et l'intimité, pas plus que les enfants ne seraient le seul lien suffisant à leur mariage. Ron avait eu le courage d'être l'adulte quand la terreur l'avait ramenée à l'enfance._

_Hermione essuya les larmes de ses joues et se redressa. Le serveur qui les regardait retourna aussitôt à son service et ne croisa plus son regard. Harry l'embrassa sur la tempe et ébouriffa ses cheveux._

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as choisi un pub moldu, j'aurais l'air bien malin à envoyer un Patronus d'ici, grommela Harry. Le jour où Ron comprendra l'utilisation du téléphone portable…_

— _On y mange très bien, la carte des boissons est plus que satisfaisante, et peu de gens viendraient me chercher dans la partie moldue, » répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules._

_Harry hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Ils terminèrent le vin, se dirigèrent vers la sortie, et, alors qu'ils allaient transplaner, Harry se tourna vers Hermione._

_« Ça va aller ?_

— _Oh, oui. »_

_La colère sourde dans son regard l'inquiéta._


	3. Ici-bas, partie I

**Merci Rödräv et Violety pour leur révision, et à Via ferata pour son éclairage. En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Hermione courait. Elle courait la peur au ventre, le dégoût dans l'âme, un froid immense dans son corps, le front battant, la chaleur intenable de sa tête, le sang chaud contre sa joue._

_Hermione courait._

* * *

Ron leva la tête et ferma les yeux, accueillant avec soulagement la pluie d'avril qui martelait ses paupières closes. Le tonnerre craqua et l'éclair suivit presque immédiatement. L'orage était au-dessus d'eux, Merlin soit loué l'eau nettoierait les dégâts et purgerait la terre du mal incendiaire. Le feu avait tout avalé avec voracité, il l'avait constaté. La tête en arrière, _soledad_, Ron Weasley pria longuement. Sa robe s'imprégnait lentement mais sûrement de la pluie, ses cheveux collaient à son front et ses yeux, et l'eau ruisselait jusque dans son nez et sa gorge. Une voix fatiguée l'appela.

Seamus était un homme intelligent. Il avait projeté un Sortilège d'Imperméabilisation sur sa personne et n'arborait aucune trace d'humidité sur ses vêtements frais. Lui non plus n'avait pas dormi, mais le regard plein de pitié de Seamus retourna l'estomac de Ron en une nausée aussi violente qu'humiliante.

« J'arrive », murmura-t-il.

Guilford était ensanglanté. Comparé au nombre de supporters amassés dans les tribunes, le nombre de victimes n'était pas effarant, mais les blessés étaient légion. Nombre de sorciers et sorcières n'avaient pu achever leur transplanage, et les désartibulés arrivaient en masse à Sainte-Mangouste. Ron remercia silencieusement le ciel d'arriver après que les enfants ont été pris en charge. Il n'aurait pas à entendre les cris de douleur et de terreur.

Le stade avait brûlé à la faveur d'un après-midi de grand soleil avant la tempête. Les conditions, se souvint-il, étaient admirables, avait-il dit ce matin même à Georges et Ginny, si si, vous verrez, l'orage n'est qu'en début de soirée, ça va être un vrai match, bordel. Ron tremblait. Ses frères et sa sœur étaient en sécurité au Terrier. Les autres participants n'avaient pu bénéficier du transplanage d'urgence de Ginny.

« Weasley, par ici ! » s'écria une voix honnie.

Ron leva le visage vers le Ministre de la Magie, Victor Moran. La haine latente bondit en lui, mais le venin s'éclipsa comme il était venu. Le choc manifeste lui fit tendre une main sincère et éreintée.

« Monsieur le Ministre. »

Moran glissa sa paume dans la sienne et acquiesça d'un air entendu. Les querelles politiques pour plus tard.

« Les Oubliators sont en route et les barrières magiques rétablies. Vous avez toute latitude pour travailler avec les Aurors. Potter dirige l'enquête. Attendez-vous à ce que Williamson arrive d'un moment à l'autre, et tenez-vous prêt à répondre à toutes ses questions. Il faut se débarrasser au plus vite cet affreux événement. »

Exceptionnellement, Ron hocha la tête de bonne foi. Richard Williamson, chef du Magenmagot et numéro 3 du parti conservateur, était certes un politicien belliqueux, sans scrupule ni morale, mais plus vite l'enquête avancerait, plus vite ils seraient débarrassés de ce cauchemar. Il s'excusa d'un signe de la tête et avança vers les ruines. Les Aurors fourmillaient parmi les décombres. Du stade flambant neuf ne restaient qu'une charpente noire et fumante, des piliers criant grâce et des drapeaux déchirés au sol. Falmouth contre Chuddley, quinze ans après la défaite éclatante des Faucons contre les Chuddley. Il avait espéré de tout son cœur que les Canons écrasent les Faucons afin de ne plus voir le sourire traînant sur le visage de Marcus Flint. Il n'en était que plus dégoûté. Harry était en pleine discussion avec deux Aurors lorsque Ron arriva à son niveau.

« Allez-y, je vous rejoins, leur enjoignit-il d'un signe de tête. Ron, viens avec moi. »

Ron s'était habitué à ce qu'Harry ait enfin accepté l'autorité qu'il avait sur les autres. Il n'était plus un petit adolescent malingre, sec et noueux comme une plante remisée au placard. Leur enfance était terminée. Ils arrivèrent au centre du stade. L'herbe avait disparu ou subsistait en rares pans roussis et malodorants. La terre était semée de trous. Harry mit son masque d'Harry-le-Sauveur-est-un-Adulte-avec-un-Travail.

« On n'a pas encore identifié les sortilèges qui ont fait ça, commença-t-il. On a plusieurs pistes, mais pour l'instant, on est dans le flou complet. J'ai demandé au Bureau de l'Artisanat Moldu de venir jeter un œil sur d'éventuels explosifs. Je suis complètement paumé.

— J'ai réussi à parler avec les présidents de Falmouth et de Chuddley. Ils n'ont pas de souvenir précis. Ils se souviennent juste de flammes et c'est tout. Ils sont en train de passer en revue les joueurs et ils ont pour consigne de venir témoigner s'ils se souviennent de quoi que ce soit. On va publier un communiqué avec le Président de la Ligue pour demander à tout le monde de coopérer, spectateurs compris. Ils m'ont dit que ceux que vous aviez interrogés n'avaient rien donné. Désolé.

— On a les chiffres ? demanda prudemment Harry.

— Huit blessés, dont Patel, l'attrapeur de Chuddley. Pour l'instant, aucun mort. »

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, mais ne dirent rien.

« Vous avez une idée ? pressa Ron.

— Pas la moindre, soupira Harry. Rien, promis, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te le dirais. Rien. Pas une revendication, pas d'indice, pas de _modus operandi_. On ne sait même pas pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça. »

Ron sentit la fatigue le long de son corps, dans les muscles de ses jambes, sous les omoplates, autour de ses yeux. Il était inutile et ne pouvait rien faire. Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire las, et d'un geste tacite, ils s'étreignirent.

« Rentre dormir. Tu peux rien faire à l'heure actuelle.

— Tu parles. Je reçois déjà des hiboux par dizaines. Certains joueurs commencent à vouloir partir.

— Je me doute. On va coincer ces enfoirés et tout ira bien. »

Ils s'éloignèrent, et Ron acquiesça par formalité.

« Comment vont Hermione et les enfants ? questionna Harry d'un regard perçant.

— Hermione est rentrée dormir, les enfants sont chez Bill et Fleur, je vais aller les récupérer. Ou pas. Je sais pas, s'étrangla Ron dans un sanglot nerveux, je sais même pas si j'ai le temps de les voir, si ça peut leur faire du bien, je sais pas si Hermione a plus besoin d'eux, si on a le temps, je…

— Rentre, trancha Harry. On est tous crevés, rentre, ça ira un peu mieux demain. Promis. »

Ron transplana vers son petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il s'effondra sur le lit, pleura un long moment avant d'être terrassé par un sommeil peuplé de rêves de chutes et de réveils brutaux.

* * *

« Non les enfants, chut ! Vos cousins dorment, chut, j'ai dit ! Tout le monde en bas ! »

Les trois enfants se regardèrent et eurent le bon goût d'afficher un air honteux. Leur mère les houspilla et les poussa vers la cuisine, où ils recommencèrent à parler dans un franglish des plus désagréables.

« Mais _mommy_, _what's happened_?

— M'man, m'man, Dominique elle a_ pulled my hair__!_

— _That's not even true!_

— _Mommy, _il va bien Tonton Ron ? »

Fleur Weasley leva la main gauche. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

« Français or _english, but not both_. »

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit dans un crissement de gond terrible, et Fleur foudroya du regard les enfants qui allaient se lever d'un bond. Les yeux toujours sur eux, elle reprit en anglais :

« Puisque votre père est là, anglais pour tout le monde. Tonton Ron va bien, il est toujours au stade, il travaille avec Tonton Harry. Rose et Hugo ont vu le stade à la télévision, ils sont choqués et fatigués, vous devez les laisser dormir. Tata Hermione va venir les récupérer. Dominique et Louis, allez prendre vos jouets et vos livres en silence, oui,_ en silence_, et vous redescendez. Victoire, tu peux rester dans ta chambre si tu ne promets de ne faire aucun bruit. Entendu ? »

Les enfants hochèrent la tête. Bill entra dans la cuisine et leur offrit un large sourire.

« Bonjour les monstres. Doucement, on a dit. »

Dominique, Victoire et Louis se jetèrent sur leur père et l'étreignirent dans une symphonie de pépiements aigus et de chuchotis entremêlés. Momentanément satisfaits par l'étreinte paternelle, ils obéirent et partirent vers l'étage.

Fleur s'approcha de son mari et le serra avec ferveur. Bill noua ses bras autour de sa taille et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Elle écarta les mèches folles qui voletaient autour de son visage et l'embrassa doucement. La fatigue de Bill sembla se dissoudre un instant contre sa langue et son corps étroitement enlacé. Il s'agrippa un moment à sa chaleur, à la vie et à la force de son corps, puis il s'éloigna et embrassa chastement son front. Fleur lui prit la main et le fit reculer dans le couloir, hors de portée des oreilles de la maison.

« Des nouvelles ?

— Rien de neuf. Je viens de voir Maman et Ginny, Hermione leur a envoyé un Patronus. Je pense qu'elle va dîner au Terrier ce soir, j'aimerais qu'on soit là.

— Bien sûr, acquiesça Fleur. Les petits dorment bien, j'ai vérifié tout à l'heure. J'ai essayé de leur expliquer, mais… »

Bill pressa sa main et hocha la tête.

« Je me doute. Tu as réussi à parler aux monstres ?

— Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à leur expliquer, résuma Fleur d'un haussement d'épaules. J'ai tenté de leur dire que c'était contre les sorciers, mais franchement, pour ce que j'en sais… »

Dominique et Louis réapparurent, portant de quoi vaquer à leurs occupations, et prirent la direction du salon à la vue de la mine sombre de leurs parents. Bill se pencha vers elle et lui vola un second baiser, plus empressé et urgent. Fleur rit sous ses lèvres, et Bill se détendit enfin.

« Viens, je vais te faire un thé, et on ira le boire dans la baignoire », chuchota-t-elle.

Bill s'appuya contre le mur. Une moue taquine dansait sur son visage encadré par ses cheveux mi-longs et les cicatrices adorées. Il caressa du doigt le menton de Fleur, et son regard bleu descendit doucement vers la silhouette généreuse de sa femme. Fleur sourit et respira lentement. Il était sublime, se dit-elle.

Victoire descendit elle aussi, mais son visage était autrement plus grave. Bill et Fleur échangèrent un seul regard et se dirigèrent vers leur aînée. Celle-ci se pressa contre son père, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un sourire à Fleur. Victoire serait toujours la fille à son papa.

« J'ai peur, déclara Victoire sans détour.

— Je sais ma chérie, murmura Bill en la berçant, je sais. Ça va bien se passer. Dominique et toi, vous allez bientôt retourner à Poudlard. Vous y serez en sécurité. De toute façon, le Ministère les attrapera vite. »

Victoire interrogea sa mère d'un regard perdu, et celle-ci approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle passa un bras autour de Victoire et l'autre autour de Bill.

« Tout va bien se passer, mon trésor. Ta sœur et toi allez être mieux protégées que jamais, et Louis sera avec Mamie Molly et Papi Arthur pendant la journée. Le Terrier est l'un des endroits les plus sûrs de toute la Grande-Bretagne, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ils restèrent un instant serrés, à absorber la peur de leur enfant pour la remplacer par leur amour et leur force. Le corps de Victoire se détendit peu à peu, puis un sourire vint illuminer ses traits magnifiques, et elle se détacha tout à fait des bras de Bill.

« Je crois que Rose est réveillée, informa-t-elle. Je l'ai entendue aller aux toilettes.

— Merci ma chérie, répondit Fleur en l'embrassant sur la joue. Va avec Lou et Dom, je vais m'occuper de ta cousine. »

Victoire offrit enfin un visage soulagé et, d'une démarche gracieuse, se dirigea vers la table du salon afin d'y commencer son devoir de sortilèges. Ses parents se regardèrent tristement.

« Tant pis pour le thé, j'imagine », souffla Fleur.

Bill fit une moue navrée, et ils montèrent à l'étage.

* * *

« Non. »

Harry releva les yeux vers Seamus. La lumière crue du bureau des Aurors lui fit plisser les yeux, mais il tint bon face au regard accusateur que Seamus braquait sur lui.

« J'ai pas le choix.

— C'est la septième potion d'Éveil en… trente-six heures. Ça suffit. Délègue à Ezra si tu tiens tant que ça à ne pas m'impliquer, mais là, tu n'en es plus capable.

— Je ne te demande pas ton avis, commença Harry.

— Vous compromettez cette enquête », énonça Seamus d'une voix forte et intelligible.

Les neuf Aurors présents se retournèrent d'un seul bloc. Harry ne se sentit pas la force de se battre sous le regard de ses collègues et capitula face à Seamus.

« TRÈS BIEN ! Dhawan, Batiste, vous allez chercher le Département des Sports et vous interrogez tous les joueurs. Absolument tous, je m'en fous qu'ils veuillent être avec leur famille, c'est interrogatoire pour tout le monde. Hart, Johnson et Simm, vous partez sur le terrain et vous dites à Flanagan, Roach et Dwyfor qu'ils peuvent rentrer chez eux. Bones, vous allez au Département des Sports et vous leur faites un rapport. Hardy, même chose, mais au Département de la Justice Magique. Ershaw, vous contactez le stade et vous me faites un plan. Je veux savoir qui est assis à quelle place, qui est blessé, qui est mort, qui est porté disparu. Davis, contactez notre agent de terrain et voyez ce qui se dit. Finnigan, à la supervision. »

Les concernés hochèrent la tête et se mirent à la tâche. Harry attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Seamus le rattrapa avant l'ascenseur.

« Je sais, je sais, asséna brutalement Harry avant qu'il n'ait pu parler. Je sais. Je rentre. À tout à l'heure. »

Le visage décomposé de Seamus lui fit prendre la mesure de sa violence. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa subrepticement. Seamus sourit tant bien que mal, puis tourna les talons sans lui accorder un regard. Harry retint difficilement ses larmes d'épuisement et de frustration. La suite était floue et embrumée de sommeil. Il transplana depuis l'Atrium, se souvint distinctement s'être endormi dans son bain et de la peau de ses doigts toute fripée. Il s'endormit presque nu dans son lit froid, happé par un sommeil traversé de portes, de boules blanches et de transplanages d'urgence.

* * *

Alors qu'Hugo était décidément le fils d'Hermione, Rose offrait à un œil attentif un savant mélange de ses propres parents et d'ancêtres plus lointains. À seulement cinq ans, Rose avait cassé davantage de babioles et d'objets que tous ses cousins réunis – à l'exception évidente de Lucy, qui prenait un malin plaisir à détruire la maison parentale et saper l'autorité paternelle. Elle semblait avoir hérité d'une chevelure raisonnablement lisse et d'une peau sans trop de taches de rousseur. Elle avait très vite appris à parler et à voler sur mini balai, tandis que la lecture, l'écriture et les mathématiques lui restaient parfaitement obscures. Elle était peut-être un peu trop vive, mais curieuse, hardie et jolie sous les taches de boue récoltées grâce aux heures de dégnommage.

Rose sortit des toilettes et afficha immédiatement l'air coupable de certains enfants devant les adultes sérieux. Bill et Fleur s'agenouillèrent à son niveau et lui sourirent avec douceur. Fleur tendit une main à sa nièce tandis que Bill lui parlait de sa voix claire et rassurante. Il leur fallut un quart d'heure de palabre, de caresses et de sourire pour que Rose se rue enfin dans les bras de Fleur et comprenne la situation. Ils redescendirent l'escalier, Rose toujours portée par Fleur, tandis que Bill levait la main face au concert de questions.

« Anglais seulement, anglais, NON DOM, anglais, comme à chaque fois où nous avons des invités. Non Victoire, tu ne peux pas montrer tes plantes à Rose, Louis retourne t'asseoir, je sais Louis, tu joueras au Quidditch un autre jour, Rose à besoin de manger. Du balai, et si vous réveillez Hugo… ! »

Fleur installa Rose à la table du salon et lui murmura de ne pas bouger. Bill était déjà en train de couper le pain et de le beurrer.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a fait trois enfants, soupira-t-il.

— Parce que _Monsieur_ ne sait pas se tenir à la pleine lune, le taquina-t-elle d'un baiser sur la nuque. Non, confiture de fraise, Rose n'aime pas l'orange.

— Ah, zut, c'est vrai. Vilaine fille », répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Rose attendait sagement qu'on lui apporte son goûter princier. Lorsque son oncle et sa tante arrivèrent enfin, portant humblement chocolat chaud et tartines, celle-ci ouvrit grand les bras, prête à pépier et s'extasier.

« Doucement ma puce, ton frère dort encore », lui ordonna gentiment Bill d'une main posée sur la tête.

Il s'assit à la gauche de Rose, tandis que Fleur prenait place à sa droite. Bill l'interrogea du regard, et elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Mieux valait le laisser parler il n'était un secret pour personne que Bill était l'oncle de préféré de Rose. Fleur et Rose s'adoraient, mais cela n'était rien comparaison de la vénération que la petite éprouvait pour son grand oncle dégingandé et ses cicatrices de guerre.

« Il est où Papa ? demanda Rose sur le ton de la conversation, attentive à tremper la tartine dans le chocolat.

— Papa travaille encore, ma puce. Aujourd'hui il ne devait pas travailler, mais tu as vu le stade à la télé avec Maman, n'est-ce pas ? Papa est au stade et il doit encore travailler. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il va bientôt revenir. C'est parce que c'est urgent. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, urgent ?

— C'est quand ça arrive et, et, on n'a pas le choix, il faut ré-a-gir, récita Rose en hochant la tête d'un air grave.

— Exactement, Rose. Maman était très fatiguée, elle était à l'hôpital pour aller voir Marcus, elle va bientôt être là.

— Maman, elle a pleuré, et Mamie Helen, elle disait qu'il fallait appeler Marcus. C'est le grand monsieur avec des cheveux noirs ? »

Cette discussion allait être longue, songea Fleur.

* * *

La chambre était sombre, réalisa-t-il après une éternité, et son dos était décidément en colère contre lui. Il fallait qu'il change le matelas, songea-t-il, et sans attendre davantage. Une étrange sensation de pesanteur et de faiblesse grandit le long de son cou, dans ses bras et au creux du ventre. Il voulait essuyer la sueur de son front, mais sa main ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il tenta d'inspirer profondément, mais ne fit que réveiller une douleur fracassante et insoupçonnée dans sa cage thoracique et ses côtes.

Marcus Flint ouvrit tout à fait les yeux et manqua de s'étrangler.


End file.
